


I Like The Dirt That's On Your Knees

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Not Only You & Me [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, M/M, Open Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Benny comes up with a solution to get Rick to shut up during the team flight home after the World Series.





	I Like The Dirt That's On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Thank God for Christian Vázquez’s Instagram Live videos, he has caught a few of Rick’s hilarious moments over the past few days.
> 
> This fic was inspired by these [ two](https://twitter.com/Mitchy_Stan_12/status/1057122105802743808) [ clips ](https://twitter.com/Mitchy_Stan_12/status/1057124272206831616) of Rick, who was absolutely still plastered on the team plane.
> 
> Title was taken from a lyric in “Figured You Out” by Nickelback.
> 
> I had a Tumblr request in early July for me to write Rick and Benny together, so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to finally write them!
> 
> I made Benintendi a little more dominant than I planned and there are definitely some D/s undertones here.
> 
> I’ve started to ship Brock and Benny, so I had to make them a couple in this!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this!

* * *

  _Gonna join the mile high club_

_At thirty-seven thousand feet_

**_Rockstar- Nickelback_ **

* * *

When Rick Porcello drinks, he talks . . . _a lot_. He’s still absolutely plastered as the team boards the flight back home. It’s actually pretty hilarious and entertaining, especially when he does his intoxicated version of Chris Sale’s fired up dug out speech. Once everyone realizes how tired that they are after take off, they just want some peace and quiet. Rick does calm down a little bit once the plane is actually in the air, but he’s still talkative.

Mitch laughs. “I think the only way Rick will shut up is if someone puts _something_ in his mouth.”

“That’s uh . . . not where I thought you were going with that,” Pearce says.

Benny takes his headphones off, so that he can stretch his neck and arms and it’s just in time to overhear Mitch and Steve’s conversation. He laughs in response, but he thinks that Moreland may actually be on to something with his probably not-so-serious suggestion. Benny puts his headphones back into his bag as he makes his way toward the back of the plane where Porcello is sitting. Rick smiles wide when he sees him approaching.

“Hey man! What’s up, Benny?” Rick greets him.

“Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes,” Benintendi whispers in his ear.

* * *

“Why’d you want me to meet you in here?” Rick wonders.

“Well, you’re very busy running your mouth out there. I have an idea on how you can better put those pretty lips of yours to use,” Benny says with a smirk.

“Oh, what makes you think that I even swing that way?” Porcello asks.

“You really think the whole team doesn’t know about you and Sale? Or you and Nate? You and Price . . . ”

Rick cuts him off. “Ok, I get it.”

“Come to think of it, I’m probably the only guy on the team that you haven’t fucked,” Benny quips.

“You know, I respect Brock enough that I’d never touch what’s his,” Rick explains.

“Lucky for you, he lets me play with others sometimes,” Benintendi tells him.

When Rick gets down on his knees, it’s actually a more comfortable position for him since the bathroom really isn’t designed to handle two people in it at the same time, especially one that’s 6’5." Benny pops the button on his jeans and quickly unzips them as he tells Rick that he knows he’ll make it good for him. He has overheard enough of the pitching staff bragging about “Pretty Ricky’s mouth” to fully believe it.

He uses his hand to get Benny fully hard and then he slowly wraps his mouth around Benny’s cock. Rick’s grateful for his lack of a gag reflex in situations like this. He rests his hands onto Benintendi’s thighs as he eventually works his entire dick into his mouth. Benny moans his name and he buries his fingers into Rick’s spiked hair. He’s actually in awe of the fact that there’s something Porcello may legitimately be more talented at than pitching.

“Shit, dude. How are you even breathing right now?” Benny asks rhetorically.

Rick _literally_ had two dicks in his mouth at the same time last night and one in his ass, so he can truly handle pretty much anything in that regard. Benny accidentally yanks on a few strands of his dark hair very hard, but that just makes him suck him off with more vigor. His nose is buried in the nest of hair at the base of Benintendi’s cock as he deep throats him almost effortlessly. Rick pulls off and then he takes just the tip in his mouth to briefly tease him.

Benny grabs him by his chin. “Don’t fucking tease me.”

“You’re bossy,” Rick points out.

“You sound surprised. Don’t you know that it’s always the quiet ones?” Benintendi replies.

Rick never minds being in control and he’ll play the hell out of that role if his partner wants him to. There’s just something about being bossed around that he really enjoys though, especially when it involves guys as pretty as Benintendi. Porcello looks him directly in the eye as he gives short, barely there licks to the underside of his cock. He’d definitely give him a shit eating grin if his mouth wasn’t full.

“You really don’t know how to listen, do you? Don’t make me punish you for that,” Benny threatens.

If they weren’t in a somewhat cramped bathroom on the team plane right now, Rick would definitely ask him what kind of punishment that he has in mind. It’s honestly probably for the best though because his wrists and shoulders are still a little bit stiff and sore from getting tied up last night. He picks up his pace to where he knows Benny likes it and Benny’s sweet moans fill his ears again.

“That’s a good boy, Rick. God, you’re being so good for me right now,” Benintendi softly says.

He places one of his hands behind Porcello’s head, so that he can be in control for a little bit. Benny fucks his face because he knows that he can handle it. He still watches for signs of discomfort, of course. His eyes roll into the back of his head and his toes curl as he feels his orgasm closing in. His deep groans and the wet sounds of Rick’s mouth are the only sounds in the room. Benny totally means to warn him before he shoots down his throat, but he has problems properly forming words.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Benintendi apologizes after he’s done cumming in Porcello’s mouth.

Rick coughs a little bit. “It’s ok, Benny.”

“You scrambled my brain so much that I forgot how to talk. Jesus, you could make money doing that,” Benny says in a serious tone.

“Not nearly as much as I make playing baseball though,” Rick says.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Benintendi agrees.

* * *

Rick walks out of the bathroom a few minutes after Benny does, but everyone he walks by as he makes his way down the aisle knows exactly what they were up to. He just laughs and shrugs at all the wolf whistles and blow job motions that some of his teammates give him. He approaches Brock from behind and he gently taps him on the shoulder. Brock takes off his headphones and places them around his neck he asks Porcello what he wants. Rick licks his lips before he leans in to give a very _surprised_ Brock Holt a passionate kiss. He didn’t swallow everything so that he could share with Brock.

“I just thought that you might like a taste of your boy,” Rick whispers against his mouth before he walks back to his seat.

* * *

Brock grabs his phone and he sends a quick text to his boyfriend: tell me all the details about u & pretty ricky.

**Author's Note:**

> Benny looks so sweet and innocent, so I kind of love picturing him as not being quite so angelic.
> 
> I’m apparently allergic to writing Porcello as anything but slutty, LOL! 
> 
> The implied foursome included Porcello, Sale, Eovaldi, and Price BTW. (I’m probably going to end up eventually writing a fic about that . . . )
> 
> This was really fun to write and I’d love to hear your thoughts on it!
> 
> Also, Happy Halloween/Red Sox Parade Day! :-)


End file.
